Por Quê?
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: James tem um plano secreto para ganhar sorvetes: tirar seu pai do sério com perguntas descabidas.


_**Por quê?**_

"Papai, por que eles têm um buraco na cabeça?" o homem mais velho quase gemeu, os olhos castanhos se fechando rapidamente, escondendo a imagem particularmente doentia dos kappas. Encarou seu filho, os cabelos negros, os olhos cor de mel calorosos, os lábios curvados em um sorriso que explicava calmamente a seu pai que queria uma resposta. Já estavam nesse jogo estúpido há uma hora e meia: James perguntando coisas, Mark respondendo tanto quanto sabia. Uma corrente interminável de porquês.

"Para carregar a água, James" o menino levantou as sobrancelhas, encarando os macacos azulados e se virou novamente para o pai. Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso assustador pairando nos lábios. Mark Potter começou a se perguntar se alguma coisa calaria seu filho. _Qualquer coisa, Merlim_, pensou consigo mesmo.

"E por que ele tem de carregar a água, pai?" _bem, essa é razoavelmente fácil_.

"Porque é da água que os kappas tiram seu poder" sorriu, contente consigo mesmo por saber a resposta, mas então viu o olhar na cara de seu filho, e suspirou. Ali vinha mais uma pergunta.

"E por que eles tiram o poder deles da _água_? Que lugar estúpido!" essa pergunta era difícil. Ele não sabia a resposta. _Por que os kappas tiram o poder da água, afinal?_ Essa era uma pergunta para qual não tivera sido preparado em suas aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts. Estava próximo do Apocalipse das perguntas.

"Er..." levou um instante apenas para descobrir uma resposta aceitável o suficiente, e quando falou seu tom foi quase incerto "Porque a água é poderosa, James. Até nós tiramos poder dela! Nós somos bruxos, e nosso corpo é composto por setenta por cento de água" os olhos de seu filho se arregalaram, e por um instante Mark Potter pode distinguir cada traço que formava aquela íris hipnotizante, cada traço de verde, azul, marrom; e então ele se lembrou que olhos arregalados eram geralmente acompanhados por perguntas para as quais ele nunca encontraria respostas, e buscou desesperadamente ao seu redor por uma barraca de sorvetes para acalmar o garoto. Seria o terceiro sorvete do dia. Mark começava a se perguntar se aquelas perguntas não eram um sistema inteligente que seu filho havia descoberto para ganhar sorvetes sem muito esforço.

"Se nosso corpo é composto por setenta por cento de água, por que, pelas barbas de Merlim, nós nos afogamos?" finalmente encontrando a barraca de sorvete, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Realmente não sabia essa resposta. Talvez procurasse na _Enciclopédia das Questões Inquestionáveis_ que comprara para responder as perguntas constantes de James. Quem sabe Letwig Barracus soubesse um pouco mais sobre água do que ele.

Pegou o menino pela mão, exclamando alegremente que via a barraca de sorvete, e percebeu com uma mistura de alarme e satisfação que havia um brilho triunfante nos olhos de seu filho; afinal, aquilo era mesmo um esquema que o garoto criara para ganhar sorvetes. Que esperto.

"Do que você vai querer, James?" o garoto de dez anos abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Baunilha e morango!" sorriu para seu filho e parou em frente ao stand móvel da Florean Fortescue, fazendo seu pedido. Alguns minutos depois, estavam ele e se filho sentados em uma pequena mureta, com as costas voltadas para uma espécie de picadeiro contendo meia dúzia de Hipogrifos.

"Então você criou um sistema" resolveu colocar as cartas na mesa, cansado das perguntas esquisitas de James – que incluíam 'como basiliscos se reproduzem?', 'por que dedos-duros só falam na hora da morte?', 'qual o verdadeiro Q.I. de um trasgo?', e, finalmente, seu favorito: 'por que simplesmente não escovam os dentes do nundu para que ele não mate vilas inteiras com seu bafo de onça?' – e decidido a extrair a verdade. Seu filho apenas o encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados, como se tivesse sido encontrado com a mão no pote de bolos de caldeirão alguns minutos antes da janta. Pegou-se sorrindo de volta para ele, apesar da leve inquietação que começara a se formar no fundo de sua mente "James?"

"Bem, eu gosto de sorvete, entende?" o moreninho começou a contorcer as mãos nervosamente, os olhos abaixados, o cone de sorvete enfiado entre suas pernas derretendo levemente. Mark Potter sentiu mais vontade de sorrir ainda; era uma criança adorável a que tinha, e um presente especial dos deuses. Receber um menino tão perfeito tão tarde em sua vida havia sido uma dádiva incrível, e ele nunca deixaria de agradecer cada manhã por todas as perguntas esdrúxulas, por todas as pequenas palhaçadas, curiosidades, gestos de carinho. James Potter era o melhor filho que podia ter pedido aos deuses, fossem quais fossem as linhas excêntricas de pensamento de seu filho "E eu percebi que você não tinha todas as respostas, pai, aí eu ouvi a mamãe dizer que você não agüentava pressão, e resolvi testar. Três sorvetes me provam correto" apesar dos pesares e da bronca que provavelmente estava a seu caminho, o pequeno James Potter abriu um sorriso gigantesco, orgulhoso de sua descoberta; era inteligente e esperto, e extremamente curioso. Podia descobrir o que quisesse, quando quisesse, e provavelmente usaria aquela informação em seu benefício. E apesar de saber que esta curiosidade provavelmente acabaria metendo seu filho em inúmeras confusões, Mark Potter não pode deixar de sentir orgulho daquela criança e de sua esperteza.

"James" queria dizer uma coisa para seu filho, para aliviar sua consciência – que ele esperava estar pesada – mas não tinha certeza de como colocar aquilo em palavras. Com uma respiração profunda e uma mordida em sua própria casquinha de pistache, sorriu para seu filho, lhe estendendo uma mão gentil e a colocando no ombrinho pequenino "Filho, você sabe por que eu te paguei três sorvetes sem reclamar? Apesar de já desconfiar de seu plano _maligno_?" seu sorriso era bondoso e levemente brincalhão, para mostrar a seu filho que estava apenas tirando um pouco de sarro dele.

"Não" ele parecia levemente desapontado consigo mesmo por não saber a resposta, e seu pai lhe sorriu ainda mais gentilmente, puxando o garoto – e sua pequena mancha de sorvete rosado nas calças – para mais perto, em um semi-abraço engraçado.

"Porque eu quero te ver feliz" baixou os olhos até encontrar os cor de mel de seu filho, e o encarou por longos segundos antes de continuar, perdido na profundidade das íris multicoloridas e únicas "Porque, enquanto seu pai, eu sei que a única coisa que eu quero é que seu maior objetivo de vida seja ser feliz. Não se sinta mal por utilizar inteligência na sua busca pela sua felicidade; se você tem a sua inteligência, é por alguma razão muito boa, James. Eu só quero que você entenda" intensificou o olhar, com esperanças de que daqui dez anos ele ainda se lembrasse desse momento e dessas palavras "que a sua felicidade está além de três casquinhas de sorvete de baunilha e morango num zoológico; sua felicidade está em coisas grandes, boas e bonitas, cheias de vida. E eu quero que você utilize todos os seus recursos para encontrar essas coisas grandes, bonitas e boas, porque você as merece. Lembre-se sempre, James, que nós vivemos com um objetivo claro: sermos felizes" o menininho tinha os olhos ainda arregalados, e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça; Mark Potter soube, então, que o incrível intelecto que havia acabado de elogiar permitira que seu filho entendesse o que ele falava. James tinha o direito de ser mais feliz do que Mark jamais fora.

"Obrigada, papai" o garoto baixou os olhos, pegando seu sorvete e dando uma mordida generosa. O homem mais velho sorriu, seu coração aquecido. Que menino formidável; que bênção incrível. E então, alguns segundos de silêncio e um sorriso traquinas partindo de James mais tarde: "Pai, sereianos bebem água?"


End file.
